All We Have is Each Other
by Layana Danare
Summary: Boromir is dead, Pippin and Gandalf have come to Minas Tirith. Aiella ::made up:: must deal with her late betrothed's brother Faramir's leaving. After Boromir died, Faramir was all she was living for. She is afraid that he will never return from Osgiliath


**  
All We Have is Each Other**

Aiella Trannyth walked down the halls of the Minas Tirith palace with Faramir at her side. She smiled to see the Hobbit Pippin, sitting alone outside the Hall of Kings. Her heart went out to the young Hobbit who had been torn from his home, and had no choice but to go where he was bidden.

Aiella looked up at the young man beside her, Faramir. He'd been so much like a brother for three years. They had joked with each other in the halls, comforted each other when the other was sad, and kept each other company while his older brother Boromir was away.

Aiella had once planned to marry Boromir. She had lived in the palace and waited to have the chance to join her life with his, but Boromir was always being sent off on campaigns for his father, the steward of Gondor. "To keep her busy," Denethor had given her a job as a record keeper, but she had never finished. Denethor had never approved of her, he'd always wished that his son had choosen better than a commoner like her, and now he disliked her even more. Life in the palace was no longer pleasant, now that Boromir was dead and Faramir was being sent off on missions all the time. But she was lucky, Denethor had agreed to let her stay in the Palace at Faramir's pleading.

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men?" Pippin mumbled.

"It was well done." Pippin looked up as the young man with a girl by his side approached. Aiella smiled and Faramir said, "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard."

Pippin smiled, "I didn't think they'd find any livery to fit me!" He said.

"Once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies." Faramir replied, his eyes twinkling, Aiella laughed softly. "A foolish one perhaps, but a noble one," she said.

Pippin's eyes lit up, "this was yours, Faramir?"

"Yes, it was mine," Faramir said, "My father had it made for me."

"Well... I'm taller than you were then. though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways," Pippin said, laughing. Faramir laughed and Aiella's blue eyes twinkled.

"It never fit me either," Faramir said, "Boromir was always the soldier. He and my father were always so alike. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong."

Pippin's face sobered, "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it."

Aiella smiled, who would have ever thought a Hobbit would be the one to say such a thing?

----------------

Aiella watched as Pippin knelt before Denethor and announced his loyalty to Gondor, "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war. In living or dying. Fr… from… from… from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death… take me."

Denethor rose from his throne and held out a ringed hand to Pippin, "And I shall not forget it. Nor fail to reward that which is given." Pippin kissed the ring reluctantly. "Fealty with love. Valor with honor." He paused, looking at Faramir, "Disloyalty with vengeance."

Aiella held her breath as Faramir met his fathers' gaze and sighed with relief as Denethor sat down to eat. The last thing she wanted was an argument between father and son.

"I do not think we should abandon the outer defenses so lightly," Denethor said, "defenses your brother long held intact."

Aiella sighed and shifted her weight so that she stood a little closer to Faramir. She felt sympathy for him for both of them had been on Denethor's bad side for far too long.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor said, preparing his plate.

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun," Faramir said, his voice rising.

"I have seen it myself, my lord," Aiella spoke up. Faramir had taken her on his last campaign at her begging. He knew she could not bear to be left alone with Denethor. "There are not enough men to retake the city."

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor asked, not looking at either of them.

Faramir's eyes filled with unshed tears, and he waited in silence for a few minutes. Aiella put a hand on his sleeve. He put one of his hands over it and pressed it strongly, then dropped his hand. He lifted his eyes to his father, " you wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."

"Yes," Denethor said, looking ahead. "I wish that."

Faramir closed his eyes, "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He began to walk away, but then turned back. "If I should return, think better of me, father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return," Denethor mumbled.

Aiella let loose a frustrated sigh and followed Faramir out of the Hall.

-------------------

Aiella bit her lip as she raised a hand to knock on the door to Faramir's chambers. A servant had entered a few minutes ago with arms full of armor. He had come back out arms empty. He gave her a look that said,_don't disturb him_.

In spite of that, Aiella knew she had to speak to Faramir. She decided and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the muffled reply.

Aiella pushed the door open and there stood Faramir in his leather war-clothes. He hadn't put on his armor yet, there it lay, shining on the bed. "What is it, Aiella?" Faramir asked, his voice was soft.

"Faramir," She pleaded, choking on her own words, "please, don't go. You'll never be able to retake Osgiliath."

"Do you also wish that our places had been exchanged?" Faramir asked. His eyes met Aiella's and she could see that they were rimmed with red. "Do you wish Boromir was here to undertake this campaign?"

"No!" Aiella cried, "No, my darling brother! Do not think such things!" She touched a hand to his shoulder. "You are my brother and I love you. I only fear for your safety."

"Do not fear for me, Aiella," Faramir said. "I have nothing to live for but you."

"I am not only afraid for you," Aiella admitted. "I am afraid for myself. I cannot imagine life without you. What would Denethor with me do if you died?" Aiella looked up, "Please, Faramir, take me with you. I do not care that it is dangerous, I do not want to stay here with Denethor."

Faramir looked at his friend- his sister, "Aiella, I cannot allow you to go. I would rather die than risk your safety again. I told you, the last mission was the last I was taking you on." He smiled a little and took one of her hands, "If I die, do not grieve. I will be happier Across The Sea."

-------------------

Faramir mounted his horse and looked over his soldiers. Some looked frightened- well, who could blame them? Faramir was a little nervous himself. Okay, he was very nervous.

Faramir looked up to the White Tower, there Aiella stood, her blonde hair blowing, blue eyes shining. She smiled down sadly and dropped a white flower to him. He caught it and marveled at it's beauty. Tucking it into his bag, he waved to Aiella. She blew a kiss then looked away.

Faramir's army started forward and soon, it was through the gates. As the army disappeared into the sun, Aiella whispered, "I-love-you, my brother."

Return to Top 


End file.
